


"This won't hurt"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "This won't hurt"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"This won't hurt"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "This won't hurt"

"This won’t hurt, I promise," Diggle said, holding out his hand.

"No, no! I don’t want to," Felicity pulled her arm back, clutching it against her chest.

"Felicity, you have to. We have to find out if any of that bacteria got into your bloodstream," Oliver explained, pressing a hand to her back. "Please."

After helping out at Star Labs, Felicity had received a call that the specimen they were working on had been exposed to some radioactive bacteria.

"Can’t we just wait it out? You know, if I get sick then yeah, I got bacteria in me. If not, then I’m all good!" 

"Felicity-" Oliver gave her a look. 

"Guys, please. I hate needles, you know that, and you’re about to stick the mother of all needles into my arm!" She whined. 

"Hey, we have to find out if that thing you touched contaminated you. We need to figure out if you were exposed to it, and if you were, we need to find a cure." Oliver said. During times like this, it was usually Oliver as the voice of reason who could get Felicity to do what needed to be done.

"But what if you stick it in the wrong place? Not that I doubt your skills, Digg, it’s just- what if you stick it in the wrong place?”

"I won’t," He said, the same time Oliver replied, "He won’t."

"Here," Oliver led her to the reclining medical bed and held out his hand. "If you feel scared or pain, feel free to squeeze as hard as you want."

"As hard as you want? Are you sure?"

"Positive," He nodded.

"Okay, but you are going to realize what a grave mistake that is Oliver Queen," She replied, gripping his hand. "I may not be as strong as you or Digg, but when a needle is near me- Oh my God."

Diggle set the needle down on the table and tightened a band around her arm. “I’m gonna have to take about a pint from you, okay? We’re sending blood to Star Labs and some we’re keeping here to monitor you. Just imagine you’re donating blood.”

Felicity glued her eyes to her’s and Oliver’s clasped hands. She felt Diggle sanitize a portion of her arm. 

"Squeeze as hard as you can," Oliver reminded her. 

And squeeze, she did. She had an iron grip the entire time, Oliver only grunting occasionally. He gave her a smile of encouragement and watched as her blood trickled from the tube connected to her arm to the different vials on the table.

"Okay, you’re gonna feel a-"

"Just hurry up, Digg!" She said, still looking away. Oliver and Diggle shared a look.

When the needle was out, Diggle covered the spot with a band-aid. 

"There, you’re all done," Oliver said, tapping her hand. 

She looked over and sighed. “Thank God. Thank you, Oliver.” 

When she swung her feet around and tried to stand, dizziness consumed her. Oliver caught her before she dropped. 

"Felicity!" He tapped her cheek, urging her eyes to open.

"Did I, uh- did I mention I usually faint after donating blood?" She muttered, her body falling limp in his arms.


End file.
